


Meeting

by IJustWannaAskSomething



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, First Meetings, Humor, Pizza Delivery Sivir, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaAskSomething/pseuds/IJustWannaAskSomething
Summary: “Yes“ Kai’Sa says with a generous smile. “Of course, you may have an autograph.“ She puts out her hand for a pen and an album to sign in.„Yes.“ Sivir replies sarcastically. „Of course, you may have your credit card back. “Another Pizza Sivir/ KDA Kai'Sa fic.Spilt into 4 parts about their developing relationship.





	Meeting

Ordering in was always a blessing and a curse. None of the girls liked to cook and ordering yummy food was a great way to stuff their faces with delicious treats without being photographed by paparazzi. But it also meant being recognized by the delivery driver, what usually resulted in a crazy fan at their door. Their bodyguards, Nasus and Rammus both refused to be also responsible for feeding the four women, so they bit the bullet and drew straws who had to answer the door.

Their frequent change in countries and cities at least eradicated the problem of leaked addresses or stalking.

Today, Kai’Sa drew the short straw and had to answer the door.

 

“Hi.” She greets courtly, but polite.

“Hi.” The delivery girl opens the red bag. “Vegetarian, pizza rolls with extra sauce, Greek salad and a seafood pizza with no shrimps.”

Four hot boxes change hands. The girl wears workout legging and a polo t-shirt with the pizza place’s logo on it.

“That’s 41, 36$ including delivery fee.” Kai’Sa smiles a tight lipped smile and takes the printed order receipt from the driver. She looks at the girl’s face and is met with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She almost forgets that now is her turn to pay.

“Card, please.”  She manages. During press conferences and interviews she is much more relaxed, but you can never know if the person in from of you decides to jump you because you’re their idol. The popstar hands over her credit card and places the food on the small table next to the front door. Akali was probably waiting behind the door to sneak the food in the living room. They made a bad experience with Ahri being held up at the door for an hour by a nice, but overbearing delivery person and no one dared to take the takeout from her in fear of being recognized, too. Since then it was the rule to save the food first.

“Sure.” Delivery girl is not impressed by the American Express card she receives, a good sign. Maybe she is used to deliver to upscale neighborhoods.

Now probably comes the moment the delivery girl will recognize her name from the card and beg for a selfie or autograph. Kai’Sa mentally braces herself. But the girl stayes quiet, just presses a few buttons on the card reader and adjusts her red cap. During the awkward silence, Kai’Sa lookes at her feet, dressed in her new cute cat socks and the sponsored sweatpants. Maybe she looks too much like a slob than a popstar, she muses, and that’s why she is not recognized.

“Signature, please.” The delivery girls says and hands her the card reader along with a pen.

Irritated she takes the plastic pen and scribbles her full name onto the device.

“Thanks. Here’s your card receipt. Thank you for ordering Galio’s.” the delivery girl laments and picks up her bag and device. She sounds unenthusiastic probably because she says the same sentence a hundred times every night.

“Thank you. Good Night.” Kai’sa replies courtly and quickly closes the door.

 

She turns to Akali who grins at her with napkins in her hand. “Now we feast, sister!” She laughs.

Kai’Sa takes one step towards the living room when the doorbell rings.

“Still your short straw!” Akali yells and runs towards the safety and food.

The popstar sights and turns to the door. The delivery girl was a fangirl. Just as expected.

 

“Yes“ Kai’Sa says with a generous smile. “Of course, you may have an autograph.“ She puts out her hand for a pen and an album to sign in.

The pizza delivery girl raises an eyebrow, then slowly holds up Kai’Sa‘s shiny, black American Express card. Just as slowly she puts the card into Kai’Sas palm without breaking eye contact.

„Yes.“ She replies sarcastically. „Of course, you _may_ have your credit card back. “

Kai’Sa blushes furiously and take her card without another word. The delivery girl turns and leaves with her bag. 

Kai'Sa didn’t even tip her. With her mouth agape, too shy now to call after her she closes the door.

 

“What the fuck!” Akali yells from behind. Of course she was waiting behind the door to listen in. The girls will never let this go, that’s for sure. “You arrogant beast!” The rapper laughs hysterically.

“I didn’t-“

“Yes, you may have an autograph.” Evelynn purrs from the doorway.

“You heared!” Kai’Sa squeals.

“We all heared.” Says Ahri softly, appearing behind Evelynn.

“I am so embarrassed.” Kai’Sa feels honestly bad.

“Well, I guess you owe an apology and a big tip to” Akali squints at the receipt in her hand. “to Sivir.”

"I guess I do..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
